Two Weeks
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: "Damon? What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. He noticed her red rimmed eyes " When I'm with you, I feel higher than a motherfucker. You quench my thirst and make me feel like I'm enough" He said tears streaming down his face. Wordlessly she opened the door to let him in. When he went to kiss her she turned her head. Dedicated to amberausten7


**Dedicated to Amberausten7 , this might not be what you were hoping for and I'll be happy to do a different one if you want. This is just how I interpreted the song =)**

_**(Higher than a motherfucker, dreamin' of it, it's my lovin')**__**  
><strong>__**(Higher than a motherfucker, dreamin' of it, it's my lovin')**__**  
><strong>__**(Higher than a motherfucker, dreamin' of it, it's my lovin')**___

"Can I get a Grande?" The voice was enough to set off every nerve in Bonnie's body as she turned around slowly. Katherine Pierce stood there in all her glory, clutching a two hundred dollar purse with a dog that resembled a rat but probably cost more than Bonnie's entire rent.

"Would you like Whip?" Bonnie plastered on a fake smile.

"No I'd rather stay a size two than be a size six." Katherine said looking Bonnie up and down with disgust.

"Okay, that will be 5.27" Bonnie spoke tightly.

"Babe, I need you card!" Katherine shouted across the store to the one and only Damon Salvatore.

Damon and Bonnie had been best friends up until last year when his fiance Katherine decided that they were spending too much time together. Bonnie didn't like the way Katherine was running his life, when she brought it up they had this huge blow out and they hadn't spoken since. That's the problem when you have a best friend who is a stubborn as you are, she supposed.

"Bonnie, what a surprise seeing you here!" Damon tone was too cheery for her mood right now.

"It shouldn't be, I've been working here for three years." Bonnie muttered loud enough for Damon to hear her.

He struggled to swallow "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around"

"I doubt it" She snorted before heading to the back to clock out.

_**I know it hurts**__**  
><strong>__**You know I'd quench that thirst**__**  
><strong>__**(I can treat you better than the)**__**  
><strong>__**You say you're lonely**__**  
><strong>__**I say you'll think about it**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you're the only**__**  
><strong>__**One who resonates that chaste, mouth open like (High)**_

She thought about him often, mostly at night when she would remember the nights they spent together. They were romantic, he was in a steady relationship and she was in a destructive one. He was the rock that she leaned on and somehow along the way she became attached.

She was upset, angry and a little let down with Damon. He always told her he couldn't stand Katherine, that she was a means to an end so that he could take over his families business yet he fought and defended her. Katherine, not her. He turned into the one person he promised not to be when he got a little extra change in his pocket. Suddently her phone buzzed and an unknown number popped up.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone genuinely confused.

"...Bonnie?"

"Damon...you shouldn't be calling me." She sighed

"I've missed you." He sounded hurt

"Apparently not enough, its been over a year." She said hanging up

_**Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of it, it's my lovin' (High)  
>Flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other (High)<br>Pull out the insides and give me two weeks, you won't recognize her  
>Mouth open, you're high<strong>_

_**I know it hurts**__**  
><strong>__**You know I'd put you first**__**  
><strong>__**(I can fuck you better, better)**__**  
><strong>__**You say you want me**__**  
><strong>__**I say you'll live without it**__**  
><strong>__**Unless you're the only**__**  
><strong>__**One who instigates, got your mouth, open your heart**_

Against her better judgment, she invited Damon over to her apartment after his twenty-third call. Now they both stared at each other, while passing a blunt and a bottle of vodka back and forth.

"It's weird...its been so long" Bonnie sighed taking a hit of the weed. Damon nodded.

"I don't love her you know." Damon finally spoke

"What?" Bonnie was confused and her had was spinning from the THC that was flowing through her body.

"I don't love her. I cant, I mean her hair isn't curly when it gets wet. Her eyes aren't green, there brown. She doesn't have a small button nose or bow tie lips. She can't roll weed or cook. She cant love me and I cant love her." He rambled

"Damon.." She swallowed

""I've been in love with you for six years. Since we were fifteen. I just didnt know how to tell you. Then you got with that dick and I felt you slipping away so I finally listened to my dad and asked Katherine out. Then I got sucked into her world and it was so hard to get out." He explained clutching the vodka bottle to his chest.

"Damon, you're getting married in two weeks." Bonnie's bottom lip quivered.

_**Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of it, it's my lovin' (High)  
>Flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other (High)<br>Pull out the insides and give me two weeks, you won't recognize her  
>Mouth open, you're high<strong>_

_**Feel your body closing, I can rip it open  
>Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing<br>Smoke on your skin to get those pretty eyes rolling  
>My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in<br>Suck me up, I'm healing with all the shit you're dealing  
>Motherfucker, get your mouth open, you know you're mine<strong>_

Damon had left that night and he hadn't talked to Bonnie since. He stood in his dressing room in a pair of jean, black boots and a muscle shirt when his brother walked in.

"Damon, why the hell aren't you dressed?" Stefan asked the lines on his forehead crinkled

"I'm not doing this." He shook his head looking for his car keys.

"What the hell do you mean your not doing this? Katherine is dressed and waiting for you! She doesn't deserve this, you don't deserve her!" Stefan spoke heatedly

"I don't deserve some slut who lets my brother fuck her on my kitchen table!" Damon said pushing Stefan back.

"Bro, what are you talking about?" Stefan asked nervously

"I know you two have been fucking since we got together. I don't trust either one of you and I should have listened to Bonnie when she said you were an asshole." Damon shouted

"Bonnie? That's what this is about? You cant throw away everything for some girl from the hood." Stefan shook his head and missed when Damon's fist collided with his nose. Damon relished in the sickening crack before leaving.

_**Higher than a motherfucker dreaming of it, it's my lovin'  
>I'll quench your thirst, just get so high and stop your doubting<br>Flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other (High)**_

_**Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of it, it's my lovin' (High)  
>Flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other (High)<br>Pull out the insides and give me two weeks, you won't recognize her  
>Mouth open, you're high<strong>_

"Damon? What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. He noticed her red rimmed eyes

" When I'm with you, I feel higher than a motherfucker. You quench my thirst and make me feel like I'm enough" He said tears streaming down his face.

Wordlessly she opened the door to let him in. When he went to kiss her she turned her head.

"I'm sober, your gonna have to work harder than that" She teased.


End file.
